FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In the technology of transformation of materials which starts from mixtures of liquids, also viscous ones, which are then injected or cast into hollow moulding spaces wherein they harden under certain conditions of cross-linking, with particular regards to mixtures of monomers, cross-linking agents, plasticizers, catalysts, active and inert fillers, dyestuffs and so forth, there are two discrete processing stages, viz. the intimate admixture of the components and the injection or casting operation, which generally take place in two discrete locations in the installation.
The circumstance that these processing stages are carried out in two discrete locations of the plant originates a number of shortcomings.
In the first place, the processing times are too long, then the machinery is very bulky, intricate and thus expensive, not only as regards the initial costs, but also the running and the upkeep costs.
Another serious defect of the conventional blending systems is that they adopt blenders of the dynamic type such as mills and the like, which are not always in a position to provide that satisfactory intimate admixture of the components which is required to shape certain compounds adequately in order that products exhibiting preselected properties may be obtained.